Los tejemanejes del viaje en el tiempo
by DarkNest
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que mis padres, mis muy -no siempre- maduros y adultos padres, hayan podido ser ese par de adolescentes insufribles que ahora debo cuidar? Gracias al tío Naruto viajé por accidente al pasado, el cual alteré ligeramente con mi llegada, así que ahora debo arreglar las cosas o el futuro, mi presente, nunca habrá existido. Muchísimas gracias, tío Naruto. GRAN SPOILER.


**Bien, aquí tienen la primera parte de la segunda parte de mi promesa. Me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque no es una excusa, mi musa parecía haber caído por un precipicio, y no fui capaz de escribir nada decente durante cierto tiempo. Pero aquí está la conclusión de una ardua búsqueda de inspiración. Espero que les guste :D**

**Como siempre, Naruto no es de mi autoria, los personajes que vemos aquí -excepto por la protagnista, Minako- son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestado para brindarles a ustedes y a mí misma un poco de entretenimiento.**

* * *

El día comenzó como cualquier otro. Yo, Uchiha Minako, la única hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, me levanté con las luces del alba, como siempre hago, y me preparé física y mentalmente para el arduo entrenamiento que llevaría a cabo a continuación. Primero, medité los 15 minutos usuales, llegando a una paz mental perfecta, luego, con un exhaustivo ejercicio respiratorio, preparé mis pulmones para las próximas horas, y por último, estiré mi cuerpo hasta que todos y cada uno de mis ligamentos suplicaron descanso. Ahora sí, estaba lista.

Tengo 15 años, y a pesar que los cinco grandes países shinobi se encuentran en paz, mis padres decidieron entrenarme como a la mejor entre todos los ninjas, pues su responsabilidad como padres es prepararme para el momento en que deba enfrentar mi destino y escoger el camino por el que caminaría por el resto de mis vidas. Mi tío Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de Konohagakure, también les ayuda en esta importante misión.

Tal vez desde un punto de vista externo mis padres sean demasiado estrictos (entrenamiento físico con mi madre, Sakura, ninjutsu con mi padre, Sasuke, y genjutsu y manejo del chakra con el tío Naruto), ambos son cariñosos y muy buenos padres; cuando me hiero en los entrenamientos, o cuando ven algún signo de malestar o que estoy llendo mucho más allá de lo que mi cuerpo permite, terminan la sesión y me miman tanto que a veces me marea. Algunas veces se pelean como un par de chiquillos, o se ponen tan melosos que me dan ganas de vomitar, pero son unos padres excelentes, casi siempre maduros, y nunca he dudado, ni por un segundo, de su amor por mí.

En fin, no me gusta hablar de esos temas tan personales, ya que me incomodan casi tanto como a mi papá -aunque no tanto-, pero debía explicarlo para que puedan entender lo que viene a continuación.

Los entrenamientos con mamá y papá terminaron, y era tiempo de la práctica del control de chakra con el tío Naruto. También hay algo que deben saber del tío Naruto, y es que, en su juventud, un demonio vivía atrapado en el interior de su cuerpo; después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo logró controlar parte de ese chakra, para así salvar la villa un montón de veces y convertirse en lo que es hoy, el Hokage, y el mejor ninja de la nación del fuego -junto con mi mamá y mi papá, ellos también son los mejores ninjas de la nación del fuego-. En la actualidad el tío Naruto ya no tiene ese demonio zorro en su interior, pero aún sigue siendo un maestro del control del chakra. Bueno, o casi siempre.

Así es la cosa, entonces. Tío Naruto me estaba enseñando a concentrar una gran -pero gran- cantidad de chakra en las manos. Lo estaba logrando, mientras veía como él le daba diferentes formas a su chakra, y entonces, algo fue mal, terriblemente mal. Tío Naruto es un gran pervertido, aunque está casado con Hyuga Hinata, una mujer tímida pero fuerte de ojos del color de las perlas. La cosa es que son tan melosos como mis padres.

Mientras tío Naruto y yo entrenábamos, a un grupo de viejos amigos de papá y de tío Naruto les pareció gracioso hacerle una broma a mi pervertido tío mientras él estaba sumamente concentrado conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo el tío desarrolló un genjutsu que le permitía tomar la forma de una mujer desnuda, cuyas áreas privadas estaban cubiertas únicamente por unas finas nubecillas, y eso fue justamente lo que hicieron sus amigos, pero habían trabajado tanto esa técnica que ahora no solo podían hacer eso, sino tomar la forma de una mujer particular. Y allí estábamos, cuando del bosque salió uno de sus amigotes con la forma de la tía Hinata cubierta solo por vapor, llamando con voz suave y sensual al tío Naruto. Supongo que serán capaces de imaginar lo que sucedió a continuación. El tío Naruto se 'desconcentró' terriblemente, y la cantidad de chakra expelida por él junto con la cantidad de chakra que rodeaba mi cuerpo de una forma u otro causaron una imperfección en la continuidad del espacio y tiempo, el cual me hizo viajar al pasado -aún no sé cuanto al pasado-, ya que, juzgando por la apariencia de los árboles y arbustos que me rodean, puedo asegurar que me encuentro en el pasado, y no en el futuro.

Lo primero que hice fue concentrarme en los ruidos a mi alrededor, tratando de localizar la existencia de un posible peligro. "¡Qué valiente!", estarán pensando al leer mi reacción, pero la verdad es que estaba muy asustada, ¿quién sabe que daños podría hacer a mi presente -el futuro del pasado en el que me encuentro ahora- si me quedaba vagabundeando en un tiempo que no era el mío?, ¿y si no encontraba una forma de regresar a mi tiempo, y me quedaba atrapada allí, rodeada de completos desconocidos?, o ¿que tal si, al romper las leyes de la física y meterme con poderes que nunca lograría comprender, había causado el fin del universo tal y como lo conocemos? Ese tipo de pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza, mientras yo trataba de guardar la calma siguiendo las indicaciones que mis padres con tanto cuidado me habían inculcado.

Después de un minuto o dos mi radar interno determinó que no había peligro alguno para mí, por lo que me puse de pie lentamente; to qué un árbol, y por más estúpido que suene me sentí aliviada al ver que no moría, se convertía espontáneamente en llamas o se creaba un agujero negro en el punto exacto en el que mi mano había entrado en contacto con la corteza del árbol. Me reí tontamente, mientras los nervios burbujeaban dentro de mí como la champaña que mis padres me habían prohibido beber, pero que el tío Naruto me había dado en secreto. ¿Acaso vería alguna vez de nuevo los severos pero cálidos rostros de mis padres, o la picaresca sonrisa del tío Naruto? Ese pensamiento me entristeció, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir las lágrimas que presionaban mis párpados; decidí entonces enojarme con el tío Naruto, que me había puesto en esta situación, antes de enfrentar la desolada tristeza que acechaba por los bordes de mi mente.

-Estúpido, estúpido tío Naruto- murmuré, tragándome las saladas ganas de llorar.

Aunque nunca había estado en ese nivel temporal, si había estado antes en ese espacio -es un poco complicado para explicar completamente, pero digamos que en mi pasado, el futuro de este presente que es pasado-pasado para mí, yo había pasado mucho tiempo en este bosque, por lo que conocía el camino a Konoha -si es que existía un Konoha-, ya que sería el lugar más lógico para buscar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar con mi dilema.

Y así inicié la pequeña caminata que me llevaría a mi destino.


End file.
